Glare can present a serious safety issue when travelling in any vehicle. Even autonomous driving systems can be substantially degraded by strong sources of light incident to one or more of their sensors. Glare generated by the sun can be particularly dangerous during the periods before sunset and after sunrise. Even when the sun is not visible through the front windshield of the vehicle, glare can reflect off the dashboard. When the sun is behind the vehicle, glare can reduce the effectiveness of the rear-view mirrors or in some cases obscure the driver's view of traffic signals. This phenomenon is even more problematic due to the heaviest sun glare periods coinciding with morning and evening commute times when traffic is often the heaviest. For these reasons, a way to mitigate glare tending to prevent a sensor or driver from seeing clearly outside of the vehicle is desirable.